


The Power

by TheViolentTomboy



Series: My Crossover Academia [7]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I have no idea where I'm going with this, Uh...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: All Might goes up against a certain Sakura Card. It doesn't end the way you were probably expecting.





	1. a fateful encounter

All Might isn’t sure how he ended up having to arm wrestle a little, pink-skinned girl dressed in a puffy pink outfit in downtown Musutafu.

When he arrived at the scene, the place was in chaos, as cars were being tossed around like toys, into the streets and storefronts. When he demanded that the invisible villain reveal themselves, he certainly wasn’t expecting her to do so instantly before him, cheerfully waving at him before pumping her fists.

There is something almost ethereal, inhuman about her, bringing to mind the other strange attacks that had been plaguing Musutafu as of late; the airplane-sized bird that created massive gales of wind with every flap of its massive wings, the beast made of lightning that caused power outrages as it raced from one location to the next, the giant serpent of sand that had an entire playground sinking into the ground...

There were others, of course. And each time, it seemed that all the local heroes could do was contain the damage until that mysterious hooded vigilante with the green baton arrived at the scene, then both he and the 'villain' would disappear together without a trace.

In any case, All Might couldn’t wait for him, and the little girl, if she really was one, didn’t say anything but was gesturing wildly towards him.

And now they are both lying down on their stomachs with their elbows propped up, her tiny fist inside his massive one. Other heroes have formed a barricade around them, preventing the civilians from getting too close.

The sight is almost comical, but there’s no denying her strength. All Might is almost unprepared for the way she nearly swings down his arm in an instant, and he only catches himself at the last moment. She definitely is the one responsible for the tossed cars. Still, she’s no match for One for All, and all it takes is another second for him to bring her arm down, creating a massive crater upon impact below them.

The girl looks despondent at her loss, but perks up as everyone begins cheering All Might’s name. He isn’t exactly sure what to do with her next, though she seems docile enough now. Perhaps from here the police can figure out something about those other attacks, and future ones that are sure to come.

“Come with me,” he says, holding out his hand towards her. She absolutely _beams_ at him and places her hand in his.

The moment her fingers touch his, her body falls apart into a swirl of pink smoke and light. The same way they do whenever they disappear with the vigilante.

_But the vigilante's not here._

All Might recoils back, but the smoke surrounds him before flying into his chest. Everyone goes silent.

There’s an almost comforting warmth seeping into every fiber of his being. Too bad the fear of the unknown is cancelling it out.

Meanwhile, perched on a roof and watching the scene below, Izuku and Kero swear.

* * *

It’s been almost two weeks since then. Toshinori wonders if it’s okay for him to accept this. It’s almost too good to be true.

There have been multiple tests, and his body seems to be fine. As fine as it can be with that massive scar and missing organs, of course. He still has his regular check ups, just to be careful.

But he hasn’t told anyone yet. That he’s been drawing on _her_ power instead of One for All as of late. While his quirk is objectively stronger than hers, it’s still more than adequate to get the job done, and it’s _much_ less taxing on him. He’s been timing himself, he can go on for at least two more hours a day this way.

How much longer he can keep it a secret? It won’t be long until Recovery Girl and the principal notice, if they haven’t already. And he’s sure that the vigilante will come after him, eventually...

Screams ring out in the distance.

Well, he’ll worry it later. There are people who need him _now_.

He closes his eyes and concentrates. In his mind's eye, he can see her smiling at him, eager to lend him her strength. Liquid warmth flows through his body, so very unlike One for All's lightning flash. Either way, the visual result is the same, and sure enough, All Might is soon seen leaping onto the scene.

* * *

_“How?! How did this happen?!”_

_“All Might beat Power fair and square in a contest of strength. Even though she’s still technically unsealed, it looks like she acknowledges him as her new master.”_

_“What?!”_

_“But like I said, she’s still technically unsealed. You’ll just have to beat All Might first before you can capture her properly.”_

_“WHAT?!”_

Izuku can still sense Power, from time to time. Whenever he feels her presence, he checks the social media sites, and sure enough, it’s whenever All Might is out heroing. The moment the villain is captured and he leaves the scene, Izuku can’t sense her anymore.

It’s bad enough that he unleashed the Sakura Cards onto the unsuspecting populace and he has to get them back before they do any serious damage, but this is the second biggest mess he has to account for. His Cardcaptor persona is officially recognized as a vigilante by the police, so how the heck is he supposed to go up to the greatest hero ever to get that Card?!


	2. a name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am I writing more

Kero is perched on the windowsill, solemnly looking up at the half moon in the night sky. He takes a moment to glance back at Izuku, tucked into bed and worry lines clear on the sleeping boy’s face. His gaze then sweeps to the desk drawer that hides the Sakura Book as well as the notebook that the middle school student fills with his analysis about the cards they’ve encountered together so far. The notes written in it are honestly pretty impressive, especially the ones that theorize various imaginative applications that even the Guardian Beast himself has never thought of.

“Izuku’s a giant bundle of nerves, but he’s a good kid, Sakura,” Kero says fondly, softly, careful not to wake him up. “You sure know how to pick ‘em. I’m havin’ a lotta fun lookin’ after him.”

He still can’t help the melancholy feeling weighing down in his tiny chest. Kero knows Sakura did everything to ensure the Guardians and the Cards could continue existing even after her timely death. And he _likes_ Izuku, he really does. A whole new partner but nevertheless the same dance.

Is this meant to be a cycle? An endless waltz?

The winds blow, and dark clouds obscure the moon.

* * *

He hasn’t bothered turning the lights on, though he can still see a little thanks to the street lamp near his window. Sitting at his bed, Toshinori stares at his palms before forming two fists.

Unbidden, the liquid warmth seeps slowly throughout his gaunt body. Not enough for him to transform, but the feeling is pleasant, soothing even. _She _knows there are no enemies to fight, no civilians to save. In his mind, he sees her silently cooing at him.

Toshinori can’t help a small smile forming on his lips. She’s just trying to look out for him the only way she can.

“Thank you,” he says out loud to the otherwise empty apartment. If someone is to observe him, it would appear that he’s speaking to no one at all. That said, a happy grin breaks out on her own face as she raises two fingers in the victory sign.

“You’ve been with me for awhile now, and I haven’t really thanked you yet, have I?” Toshinori says, uncurling his fists and resting his arms on his knees. “I don’t know what you are or why you’re helping me. I don’t even know your name.”

The grin grows wider, cheeky even, like there’s a secret she’s going to relish never telling him. Well, it’s not like she can communicate verbally. At least there’s no visible malice in her expression. If she wanted to hurt him, surely she would have done so already.

“I have to call you something,” Toshinori reasons. His thoughts go to her pink coloring, then to the flowers with a similar shade. “How about Sakura?”

The warmth is cut off so suddenly he gasps. Pink light and smoke swirl out of his body before reforming into his companion’s physical body before him.

She’s not crying. Maybe she can’t. But he gets a glimpse of her pained, scrunched up face all the same before it’s buried into his shirt. Toshinori freezes for a moment, sweat forming on his temples, then awkwardly wraps one bony arm around her while his other hand pats her head.

“Is...is Sakura a bad name?” he ventures. She looks up at him, her expression horrified as she furiously shakes her head side to side. Toshinori isn’t sure what to make of this. Maybe a Sakura is someone important to her? Not that this information will lead him anywhere; it’s an _incredibly _common name, after all.

“Then, how about...” his mind blanks before the first female name he can think of slips out. “...Nana?”

Toshinori could kick himself for the sacrilege.

She’s gaping at him like a fish, her eyes wide and round. He forces himself to keep talking as to stop himself from backing out. He can’t. “Nana. May I call you Nana?”

Her smile (_Nana’s_ smile) now is small and wobbling, and even in the dim light, her eyes are absolutely shining. She dissolves like she did when she first met him, her smoke dancing around him before rushing into him once more.

Holy _sh_-

His body expands immediately into that of All Might’s, and the power that’s currently rushing through him is nothing like what she’s shown before. It’s absolutely incredible. He’s already gone over today’s limit, yet it almost feels like he’s back in his prime again.

“Na...Nana?” 

* * *

Kero’s head snaps up the same time Izuku bolts up from his bed.


	3. a feeling

Toshinori gets a text message on his phone from Principal Nezu this morning. He sighs, knowing that this was coming. There’s no way he can opt out of revealing Nana to both him and Recovery Girl, not with his improved performance. Safe in his mindscape as usual, she actually looks a little nervous, biting her lower lip and wrapping her arms around herself.

“It’ll be okay,” Toshinori murmurs softly as he opens his apartment door, ready to step out. “You can trust them-”

Something buzzes in the back of his head, startling him and freezing him in his tracks. Whatever it is, Nana must have felt it too, as her response is to have her power immediately flow through him, transforming him into All Might once more.

“Nana, what’s going on?!”

She’s frantically pointing to the distance, not heeding his words. The buzzing is still insistently there, even with him rubbing his temples. Before he can ask any more questions, an explosion goes off several streets away, in the same exact direction she’s pointing at.

His questions will have to wait for now. Hopefully he’ll get answers.

* * *

"Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal your true form to me! Under contract, I, Deku, command you, _RELEASE! FLY!"_

"C'mon, Izuku! If you hurry, this Card'll be good and captured before your first class!"

"Kero-san, I'm never that lucky!"

"Ahaha, you'll be fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Might can sense Sakura Cards now. Hee hee.


	4. a fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/6/19: I ended up editing the first chapter because I decided that one of the Cards mentioned there would be better serviced here.

All Might arrives to find the whole street on fire. In the center of the destruction is what appears to be a winged, naked adolescent boy wreathed in flames throwing fireballs at the pro-heroes attempting to combat him. Backdraft is among them, but not even his water-based quirk is a match, his streams fizzling out into steam whenever they hit the flames.

The buzzing in his head is going crazy now. 

“Nana, is he...like you?”

Nana nods. All Might bites the inside of his cheek before he forces his trademark smile onto his face.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!”

The pyrokinetic turns to face him. He has a decidedly unfriendly smirk on his face as another fireball forms between his hands.

* * *

Nobody looks up to see Izuku and Kero high in the sky, Izuku perched on his Fly-blessed wand. 

“Oh man, Firey already? You haven’t even captured Watery yet!” Kero moans.

“There’s more than one way to put out a fire,” Izuku mutters, pulling out two cards from his pocket. Kero doesn’t even bother checking which two they are.

“Whoa there! You’re not ready to use two Cards at the same time! That’s gonna drain you dry, and it might not be enough! The Firey is one of the most powerful Cards in the deck!” the Guardian protests.

“All Might’s already here! I can’t risk him beating another Card!” Izuku argues back. “This _has _to work!”

* * *

All Might dodges one fireball, then another, before bringing back his fist and _punching_. His fist may not have actually connected to anything, but the force of the wind actually sends the winged child flying into a building wall. The boy looks winded for a moment, then _snarls_.

He doesn’t actually get a chance to retaliate, though. 

Out of nowhere, a miniature sandstorm surrounds him, hiding him from view. It barely lasts half a minute before disappearing, then the boy is weakly on the ground, his flames surrounding his body almost entirely gone.

All Might cautiously takes a step towards him, but the boy’s body is melting apart into a familiar swirl of light and smoke that goes flying upwards. The Symbol of Peace, as well as the other heroes present, immediately turn their heads to follow its path, and sure enough, up on the roof of a two story building, stands a familiar figure dressed in a black hoodie and wielding a green baton.

* * *

Kero practically sighs in relief as Firey lands neatly into Izuku’s hand alongside Windy and Sand. Not just because of a successful capture and the resulting disappearing flames, but Firey is one of the two Elemental Cards under his domain. He can _feel _part of his magic returning to him. It’ll be useful having access to them early on this time.

And not a moment too soon, because sure enough, this little stunt has Izuku swaying back and forth and oh no, all those heroes are looking _straight at him_.

Izuku’s in no shape to use Fly again. Kero doesn’t see any other way out. Even if he still can’t transform to his larger form, he _should _be able to force himself to carry Izuku out of here. He’s going to end up just as magically drained as his partner, but desperate times call for desperate measures. There'd better be a whole cake waiting for him at the end of today.

As Kero clenches his teeth around the scruff of Izuku’s hoodie and prepares for takeoff, he also summons a flame of his own from his paw. Desperate times may also call for more arson. Couldn’t have the heroes following, either.


End file.
